Million Dollar Princess
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Ted and Viktoryia are best friends. Will he ever know how she really feels or tell her he feels the same way? What happens when her Ex shows up and wants her back?
1. Lunch With Ted

I was in my hotel room getting ready for lunch with Ted, like we do everyday. I had just got out of the shower and changed into a Hot Pink Sexy Hippie Valentine Heart Fringe Halter Top with a Folter Zippered Rehab Mini Skirt in Black. I put on G by Guess Neina - Medium Pink Heels. I curled my hair and did my makeup to match. I added my Tedora Sterling Silver Pink Bracelet when I heard a knock on the door.

"coming!" I yelled, as I put my things away in the bathroom and walked out to get the door. I opened the door to see Ted standing there dressed in jeans and a soft white button down shirt.

"hey! You ready tori?" Ted smiled.

"yes!" I said and grabbed my keycard and followed Ted out.

We walked to the elevator and got to the lobby and got in his car.

"you look really nice." Ted commented as he drove to the local iHop.

"thanks." I blushed. "you look nice too." I said shyly. If only he knew how I felt about him.

We drove in silence and then arrived and Ted parked the car. We got out and headed inside and were seated. We talked and bit and ordered. When our food got there we ate ant talked about things, mostly the past. They were good times. After we ate Ted paid the bill and we left. Ted drove and stopped at a nice little park. I loved parks. They were so peaceful. We walked over and sat on a bench. They warm breeze blew as we sat there. Ted put his arm on the back of the bench behind me and I felt the butterflies.

"it is great spending time with you. Just wish we had more time" Ted sighed looking sad.

"i know, but we have some time. Not like before our dreams came true, but still, we have times like this." I smiled, looking into his blue eyes.

"these time are what I like the most." Ted smiled at me. I blushed.

"i remember how we would go to the park and just sit on the swings and talk for hours." I smiled at the memories.

"they were good times." Ted said, as he shifted and put his arm on my shoulder. I leaned into him just taking in his smell. He rub his thumb on my shoulder and I sighed in content. I love the moments like this that we shared. I just wish he knew and felt the same way. We talked for a few hours and then headed back to the hotel. When we got back Ted walked me to my room.

"I had a great time Ted! I love spending time with you." I said, as I stood in front of my door.

"I did too." Ted smiled. "How about we got out later. Maybe a club?" Ted suggested.

"Sounds good" I smiled. Ted leaned down and gave me a hug and kissed me cheek.

"i will see you later" I said after pulling away.

"See you later" Ted smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and walked in my room and laid on the bed and drifted off to sleep for a short nap.

*Ted*

I just left Tori after spending time with her. God how I LOVED spending time with her. Even growing up she was the only girl that I could stand. She was not like the others. She was free, pure, down to earth, and just beautiful. I wanted to tell her how much I REALLY like her and cared for her, but I did not think she felt the same. She did not like me for my money, like most girls. She liked me for ME. That is what I love about her. One of these days I will tell her how I feel and hope that she feels the same. I just hope I do not wait to long. I slid my keycard in my door and laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling. All I could see was Tori's face. I will tell her how I feel, not matter what.


	2. Fun Or Bad Memories?

I woke up from my nap at about 6. I have about 3 hours before Ted and I were going to the club with some of our friends, Cody, AJ, Randy, and Natalya. I got out of bed and took a shower. When I got out I dressed in a Flirty Ruched Mini Dress, Ruffle Hem Dress, Sexy Halter Club Dress, with black heels that had a flower on the side, adding a Red Rondelle Beaded Coil Bracelet, Lucky Brand Necklace, Red Rose Charm Necklace, and a Del Gatto Diamond and Red Coral Butterfly ring. When I got done I had a few minutes before Ted gets here. I walked over and got my bag ready when there was a knock on the door. I walked over and answered it and saw Ted looking as good as ever on the other side.

"Hey!" Ted smiled. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I smiled, biting my lip at how Ted was dressed. He was dressed in a red shirt and jeans and I could not help but to stare.

"We are meeting everyone there." Ted said as we started to walk to the elevator.

"Ok. That sounds like a good idea." I said as we got to the elevator. Man did Ted look hot!

*Ted POV*

Man Tori looks good tonight. Oh crap. I never told her that. Maybe I should. Well here goes.

"Tori." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" She answered looking at me.

"I just want to say that you look really good tonight." I said, blushing, hoping she would be aright with that.

"Thank you Ted!" She smiled. "You look hot too." She said blushing. She put her head down as if embarrassed. I lifted her chin.

"No need to be embarrassed, we have been friends forever." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

*V POV*

We were standing in the elevator when Ted spoke up. I was shocked at what he said, but I was even more shocked at what I had said. I did not want to ruin the friendship we had by saying that. I NEVER said that to his face. He made it all better though but telling me I did not have to be embarrassed.

*Normal POV*

The elevator got to the lobby and we walked out and through the lobby and got in Ted's car. He opened my door for me before going to the drivers side. He drove to the club that was about 3 blocks away from the hotel. When we got to the entrance and Ted got out and came over, opening my door for me. I thanked him and he gave the valet the keys and we heading inside. When we got in we found the table that everyone was at.

"Hey!" I yelled over the music to them.

"Hey!" They all yelled back.

I sat down in a chair and Ted sat next to me. I was sitting next to Nattie (Natayla) when she leaned over.

"You look hot girl!" She said in a loud whisper so I could hear.

"Thanks!" I smiled. "You do to! Love the heels!" I noticed that she had on orange heels with some circle designs and I loved them!

"I am going to get a drink. You want one?" Ted asks, leaning over so I could hear.

"Please? You know what I like." I said back and smiled.

"Be right back." Ted said, getting up and heading to the bar.

"Ohhhhh! I LOVE this song!" I belted as I heard "Take me on the Floor" by The Veronicas.

I grab Natties hand and wave for AJ, Randy, and Cody to follow. We all head out and dance to the song. I am singing along when I feel someone grab my waist and dance with me. I think it is Ted so I do not pay attention. When the song was over I turn to see Cody.

"I thought you were Ted." I laughed, when I saw the grin on his face.

"Are you disappointed?" He frowned.

"No, I was not expecting it." I smiled.

We all danced to another song and Ted had joined us and stole me from Cody and we danced. Cody seemed sad, but I did not know why. After the song we headed to the table and started to drink and talk. We were all having a good time, and I did not see who had walked in. After I bit I felt I had to check my makeup so I excised myself from the table and went to the bathroom. I checked my makeup and fixed my hair a bit in the mirror.

"Looking hot!" I grinned at myself.

I walked out and was about to head to the table when someone grabbed me and pinned me to the wall, covering my mouth.

"Look who I found." My Ex Justin smirks.

See we were dating for a while after Ted had left for the WWE when we were both in NXT. He was sweet at first but got really jealous and controlling. He did not like that I was so close with Ted and wanted to end our friendship. I had enough and told him we were over, but he was not happy about that. He has not stopped bothering me since.

"I thought I told you to end things with HIM!" Justin growled, moving his hand to my waist.

I tried to scream but it was muffled by his hand. He leaned in and started to kiss my neck and his hand started to go up my dress. I tried to struggle but he pinned me with his body to the wall. I prayed that Ted would come find me.

*Ted POV*

I was sitting at the table talking to Cody.

"So you like Tori?" I asked Cody. His eyes grew wide.

"Not really. I mean she is really great and everything, but just as a good friend. I know how you feel about her and I would never do that to you." Cody said and I nodded.

"Yea, I do like her, A LOT, but I do not know if she feels the same." I said hesitantly, looking toward the bathroom for she had gone.

"she has been gone for awhile now." Cody mentions.

"She has. I am going to check on her." I say and get up and head toward the bathrooms.

When I get there, I see that her Ex, Justin, has her pinned to the wall and is touching her where he should not be. I also see her trying to fight him off and tears running down her face. I charge over there and pull him off of her.

"Stay the hell away from her! You hear me!" I screamed as I pushed Justin into the adjoining wall causing him to hit his head. Tori ran into my arms, crying.

"It is going to be alright. I got you now." I tried calming her down.

"I am so glad you came when you did! He was about to take me somewhere!" She cried, starting to shake.

"Can we get out of here?" She asked.

"Of course." I said and lead her to the table. We said bye to everyone and headed back to the hotel.

*V POV*

I can not believe that happened. I am so glad that Ted found me before Justin could do anything more. I am so glad to have Ted in my life. We had just gotten back to the hotel and got to my room.

"Are you alright?" Ted asks, clearly concerned.

"I honestly do not know." I stutter, sniffling at bit, still in shock.

"Well I am here if you need me." Ted smiles at me.

"Thank you Bear. I have to get changed. Stay please?" I say then ask.

"Of course I will stay." Ted nods smiling.

I walk in the bathroom and change into a flannel long sleeved top with matching bottoms and walked out and climbed on the bed and got under the covers.

"Ted?" I asked softly.

"Yes?" He asked, curious.

"Will you lay with my for a bit." I ask a bit shyly.

"Still upset?" Ted asked walking over to the bed and laying next to me.

"Yes. You are the only one that makes me feel safe. Always have and always will." I say as I curl up and snuggle next to Ted.

"Well I am here for you. Just Get some rest." Ted said, kissing the top of my head.

God I LOVE him! Wish we were more!

"Night." I yawned and fell asleep on Ted's chest.

*Ted POV*

Tori had finally gone to sleep and she looked so peaceful. I just laid there holding her in my arms and never wanted to let go. I did not even want to go to sleep but my eyes were getting heavy and I kissed Tori's head one last time before going to sleep with her head on my chest and her in my arms. Just how it should ALWAYS be.


	3. Feels So Right

I woke up the next morning to find myself STILL in Ted's arms. My head was resting on his chest and my hands were around him. Usually he stays until I go to sleep, then he would go to his room. He has NEVER stayed with me all night like last night. Not that I mind, I LOVE it. I wish that we could stay this way forever. I looked at the clock and it was 9 am. I did not want to move but I was hungry. I slowly moved Ted's arms from around me and quietly got out of bed. I got some clothes and walked into the bathroom and took and nice long shower. When I got out I did my hair and got dressed in sweats, with a loose sweatshirt with a tank underneath. I added some socks and curled my hair slightly and lightly did my makeup. I grabbed my pink bear that Ted had gotten me too. I walked out to see that Ted was just starting to wake up.

"Morning." He smiled, looking over at me.

"Morning." I smiled back and walked over to the couch, and cuddled with my bear that Ted got me.

"I see you still have that bear." Ted chuckled as he sat up on the bed.

"Of course I do." I hugged it tight. "Helps me through rough times." I said.

"Well that is why I got it for you. So I could be with you even when I can not." He said walking over to the couch and sitting next to me.

I blushed. "That is why it is my favorite of all the animals I have." I blushed more.

Ted put his arm on the back of the couch, resting on my shoulders. I leaned into him and sighed.

"I really do not feel like doing anything today. Is that ok with you?" I asked, looking up at him slightly.

"That is fine with me. We can stay and watch movies like we used to." He smiled down at me and pulled me closer to him.

"You are the best!" I said and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled.

*Ted's POV*

I woke up to see Tori walking out of the bathroom and she was holding the bear I had gotten her right before I left to work with WWE. I could not still believe that she had it. I thought she would have forgotten about it.

"I see you still have that bear." I chuckled as I sat up on the bed.

"Of course I do." She said and hugged it tight. "Helps me through rough times." She said.

I could not help but smile. That is why I got it for her. So I could be there even when I can not and that is what I told her. I saw her blush as I walked over and sat next to her. My heart was full of joy when she said it was her favorite animal and she hug it tighter.

"I really do not feel like doing anything today. Is that ok with you?" She asked, looking up at me slightly.

To be honest, I dis not care what we did as long as I was with her.

"That is fine with me. We can stay and watch movies like we used to." I smiled down at her and pulled her closer to me.

"You are the best!" She said and leaned up and kissed my cheek.

It was the best feeling ever. I just wish it was more. I want to kiss her so bad, she has no idea.

*Normal POV*

Ted and I ordered room service and just watched movies all day like we used to. Just being with him, in his arms made EVERYTHING seem better and took away all my fears. It was getting to be late in the day and I was starting to get tired. I was dozing off on Ted's shoulder and I really did not care. Before I knew it I was out like a light. I felt someone pick me up and start to carry me. I knew it was Ted and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to the bed. He laid me down and kissed my head.

"Night Princess." I heard Ted say.

"Night my love." I mumble. I NEVER called Ted that before and that was my way of telling him I love him.

*Ted's POV*

Tori and I were watching movies and it was getting late. She was laying on my shoulder and I did not mind at all. This is how I wanted it to be all the time. She was starting to doze off and then she was out completely. I gently picked her up and started to carry her to the bed and she wrapped her arms around my next. When I got her to the bed I laid her down.

"Night Princess." I whispered to her. I always called her that.

"Night my love." She mumbled. I was shocked. She NEVER called me that before. That is how she would tell people she loved them. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I LOVE you too." I whispered. She did not hear because she was asleep again. I will tell her one day when she can actually hear me and she will be mine, just like it should be. I climbed into bed next to Tori and wrapped my arms around her. She shifted and laid on my chest, for the second night. I went to sleep with a smile thinking 'This Feels So Right.'


	4. Smackdown

Tonight was Smackdown and I did not have a match. I was just going to support Ted and see some of my friends. I was hoping that I would not see HIM there too. I had just got done getting dressed and was doing my make-up. I fixed my skirt one last time and pulled my shirt down. I was wearing a pink plaid skirt with blue stripes, a pink top with black lace flowers, and pink pumps. I put on my Cupid'S Arrow Heart/Bow Charm 3 Row Necklace with my Heart Charm Bracelet. I did my makeup to match and curled my hair. After i was done i walked out of the bathroom and into the main room where Ted was waiting. When i walked out he just looked at me and did not say anything.

"Uh..Ted..." I said, trying to get his attention.

"Yea?" He asked, coming out of his daze.

"You were staring." I laughed, as I walked over to grab my clutch.

"Can't help it." He mumble, a smile tugging his lips.

*TED's POV*

When Tori walked out of the bathroom I was stunned. She looked so beautiful. I do not know how she does it. She amazes me every day. I could not help but to stare. Then she spoke, bringing me out of my daze.

"Uh..Ted..." She said, trying to get my attention.

"Yea?" I asked, coming out of my daze.

"You were staring." She laughed, as she walked over to grab her clutch.

"Can't help it." I mumbled, a smile tugging my lips.

*Normal POV*

"I think we should go before we are late." I spoke up.

"We probably should." Ted said.

We headed out of the room and made our way to the elevator and down to the lobby. We got to the parking lot and made our way to Ted's car. Once we were in we were off to the arena. When we got there we headed in and went to Ted's locker room.

"You have a match tonight?" Ted asked, as he set his bags down.

"No, nothing that I know of right now." I said, walking over and sitting down on the bench.

"What are you going to do then?" Ted asked, walking over and sitting next to me.

"Well, I might talk to some of the girls, and of course support you out there." I smiled as Ted put his arm aorund me.

"I would really like if you stayed here." Ted said, worry in his voice.

"Ted, I will be fine." I said looking up at him.

"I...I..just have that feeling." Ted said, looking at me with worry written all over his face.

"Ted." I said, putting my hand on his cheek. "I wil lbe fine." I smiled the best I could.

"But-" Ted started but was cut off by being called to the ramp.

"Time for you to go kick some ass." I smiled at him.

"Just be careful." Ted said still worried.

"I will." I said and kissed his cheek. "Good luck." I smiled.

"Thanks." Ted faked a smile and walked out for his match.

I watched as Ted walked out of the room and I sat there for a bit before getting up ad heading to the divas locker room to talk with Natayla. I was just about to the divas locker room when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. I went to scream but their hand was quickly over my mouth.

"Where is your boy now?" The fimilar voice hissed in my ear, as they dragged me down the hall.

I was trying to fight them off and scream but they were stronger than I was. We reached a room and they pushed me in and i fell to the floor and looked up to see, none other than my Ex, Justin.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as I tired to run to the door.

I was trying to get the door open put it was locked. As I was trying to get the door open he had came up behind me and pinned my arms to the wall. He started to kiss the back of my neck, and shoulders. I was doing everything to get him off. It was not use, he was stronger than I was. All I kept thinking was 'Ted, Please help me!' as he started to move from my shoulder around the front of my neck.

"Get off of me!" I hissed at him.

"You are mine now, and ther is no one to stop me." Justin said, so confident.

He then spun me around and I took the chance to knee him in the place that hurt. He took my arm and threw me to the ground and the next thing I knew he was on top of me and starting to go up my skirt.

*Ted's POV*

I was walking backstage after winning my match against Heath Slater. I was so excited that I had won and could not wait to see Tori. I made my way to my locker room and found it empty. I figured she was with Natayla, so I got changed and headed to the divas locker room. When I got there I knocked and Natayla answered.

"Hey Ted! What brings you here?" Natalya asked, slightly confused.

"I came to get Tori." I said, worry starting to take over me.

"She is not here. I have not seen her all night." Natayla frowned, looking down.

"Damn it!" I hissed and took off. I knew exactly where she was.

I ran down the hall toward his locker room. When I got there I listened.

"Get off of me!" I heard Tori scream.

Anger came over me and I tried the handle. Locked. Crap. I stood back and lifted my leg and kicked the door in. When i got in the room I saw Justin on top of Tori and the anger fulled me. I ran over to Justin and pulled him off of her and started to hit him. I kept hitting him until Tori pulled me off.

"Ted lets go!" She said, tears falling down her face.

I looked at her and pulled her into a hug and we left. I got my things and we went baack to the hotel. Once we got there she got changed and went right to bed, hugging the bear I had given her. I got changed and climbed into bed next to her. No words were spoken as she climbed on my chest and just cried.

"It is ok. I am here now. You are safe." I whispered, trying to sooth her.

"I am glad you are here." She sniffed, laying on my chest.

She stayed there as I ran my hand up and down her back trying to calm her down.

"No one will ever hurt my girl again. I promise you that." I said, meaning it.

I looked down and she was fast asleep, still holding on to me. In the morning I am going to tell her how I fell. We will be together and she will never be happier.


	5. Best Moment Ever

It was late in the morning and as much as I did not want to I had got up and got changed letting Ted still sleep. I was sitting on the couch already dressed and watching some TV while holding my bear tight that Ted had given me. Last night kept replying in my mind and I could not get it out. A few tears started to run down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away when I heard Ted starting to wake up.

"Tori?" Ted mumbled, sound worried.

"I am over here." I responded softly.

"Oh good. I got worried." Ted said relieved.

"I'm fine. Just watching TV." I said.

"You scared me." Ted said, getting up and walking over to the couch, taking a seat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "As long as you are with me, you will be safe." Ted said, almost in a whisper.

"What?" I asked, not really being able to hear him.

"Nothing." Ted blew it off.

I turned my attention back to the TV, but could still feel Ted looking at me as he kept his arm around me holding me close.

***Ted***

I woke up in the morning and Tori was not where she was when I had fallen asleep. I felt around the bed looking for her. Panic came over me. Did did she leave? Did he get her again? I opened my eyes not seeing her.

"Tori?" I mumbled worried.

"I am over here." She responded softly.

"Oh good. I got worried." I said relieved.

"I'm fine. Just watching TV." She said.

"You scared me." I said, getting up and walking over to the couch, taking a seat next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. "As long as you are with me, you will be safe." I said, almost in a whisper.

"What?" She asked, not really being able to hear me.

"Nothing." I blew it off.

She then turned her attention back to the TV and I could not stop looking at her. Today is the day I am going to tell her how I feel. I can not go another day without her not being with me. Everything about her drives me crazy. Has for years. Only problem was, she had a boyfriend and seemed happy at the time with him, so I kept it to myself. It was so hard leaving her, knowing I would not be able to see that beautiful face, those amazing eyes, that smile that made my heart melt, and that laugh that warmed my heart. The way she looked, the way she smelt, drove me crazy. I have to tell her.

"Tori?" I said, a bit nervous.

"Yes?" She softly replied, looking up from the TV to me.

"I need to tell you something and I can not keep it in much longer." I said, rushing my words.

"You want me to get my own room?" She frowned.

"No. Not at all. I love having you in the room with me. That is not it at all." I said, reassuring her.

"OK. That is good." She said relieved.

"The thing is..I-I love you and I can not keep it in much longer." I said, hopeful she would not hate me.

"Y-You love me?" She said shocked.

"Yes. I have for years, but you were with, the other guy who we do not speak of (not Justin ANOTHER not nice guy) and I did not want to say anything then." I said, telling her how I felt.

"Oh Ted." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It is not for what you thing either." I said, before she could think that. "It was so hard leaving you, knowing I would not be able to see that beautiful face, those amazing eyes, that smile that made my heart melt, and that laugh that warmed my heart. The way you looked, the way you smelt, drove me crazy. Everything about you is what I fell in love with and am still in love with." I told her all my feelings.

"Ted." She said, voice cracking. "I love you too! Have for years, but did not think you thought of my that way. We were great friends and that is all I thought you wanted to be." She started, tears running down her cheeks.

I wiped them away. "No. Ever since Junior High I have felt like this. I just did not know how to tell you." I confessed.

"All you had to do was come to me and tell me. I felt the same way you did." She said, trying to smile.

My heart was bursting. Did I just tell her how I felt and she felt the same way? This has got to be a dream. I looked down at her and looked in those amazing eyes that I fell in love with. All the emotions running through me were unbearable. I could not take it. I moved my hands to her face and pulled her to me. Our lips met in an explosive kiss. I heard her face in place as she started to kiss back. I moved my hands and ran them down her back and pulled her on my lap, holding her waist.

***Tori***

"Tori?" Ted said, a bit nervous.

"Yes?" I softly replied, looking up from the TV to Ted.

"I need to tell you something and I can not keep it in much longer." Ted said, rushing his words.

"You want me to get my own room?" I frowned.

"No. Not at all. I love having you in the room with me. That is not it at all." Ted said, reassuring me.

"OK. That is good." I said relieved.

"The thing is..I-I love you and I can not keep it in much longer." Ted said.

"Y-You love me?" I said shocked.

"Yes. I have for years, but you were with, the other guy who we do not speak of (not Justin ANOTHER not nice guy) and I did not want to say anything then." Ted said, telling me how he felt.

"Oh Ted." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"It is not for what you thing either." Ted said, before I could think that. "It was so hard leaving you, knowing I would not be able to see that beautiful face, those amazing eyes, that smile that made my heart melt, and that laugh that warmed my heart. The way you looked, the way you smelt, drove me crazy. Everything about you is what I fell in love with and am still in love with." Ted told me all his feelings.

"Ted." I said, voice cracking. "I love you too! Have for years, but did not think you thought of my that way. We were great friends and that is all I thought you wanted to be." I started, tears running down my cheeks.

Ted wiped them away. "No. Ever since Junior High I have felt like this. I just did not know how to tell you." Ted confessed.

"All you had to do was come to me and tell me. I felt the same way you did." I said, trying to smile.

Ted looked at me for a bit, then took my face and smashed his lips to mine. I could not believe this was happening. After a snapped out of it, I started to kiss him back. As I did, he ran his hands down my back to my waist and lifted me onto his lap, putting more passion into the kiss. This was the best feeling...the best moment of my life. I did not want it to end. Ted slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much!" Ted said, breathless.

"I love you more than you will ever know." I said back, just as breathless.

I rested my head on Ted's shoulder leaving my arms on his chest as he just held my close to him. This was the best moment of my life. I could not believe it was happening. FINALLY Ted was mine. I could not be happier.

***Ted***

I slowly pulled away from the kiss and rested my forehead on Tori's.

"I love you so much!" I said, still breathless from the kiss.

"I love you mire than you will ever know." She said, just as breathless.

She then laid her head on my shoulder, he hands resting gently on my chest. I rested my head against hers thinking that I was still in a dream. I held her close to, never wanting to let her go. FINALLY she is mine and I could not be any happier than I am right now. My life is PERFECT!


	6. I Love You

The past few days have been blissful ever since Ted and I told each other how we feel. He has treated like a princess, even though I told him he did not have to. He has been showering me with gifts and clothes since that day. He says I deserve it, but I told him that did not matter. He was all I wanted and I was happy with that. I was currently in the bathroom getting ready. All I had left to do was my makeup and get my shoes. ( .com/his_princess/set?id=45588034 ) We were heading to Smack down and I had the night off. As I was applying my eyeshadow I felt arms snake around my waist and a chin on my shoulder. Looking in the mirror I saw Ted looking back at my reflection with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked with a giggle, moving to my other eye.

"Simply gorgeous." Ted grinned, placing a kiss to my shoulder.

"Aw Ted." I blushed, setting my makeup back on the counter and turning to face him.

Ted gave me a quick kiss and pulled something out of his pocket. He looked in my eyes as he held it up.

"Tori, you are the best thing that has happened to my and I want you to know that." Ted said, a bit nervous.

He opened the box to reveal a ring with two hearts linked together and a small diamond hanging from the top of them. My eyes went wide and I gasped.

"Oh Ted." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "It is beautiful." I said, looking at it in awe.

Ted smiled and I leaned up and kissed his lips quickly. Ted took the ring out and slipped it on my finger.

"Now I promise to always be true to you and love you until the end of time." Ted voice was so caring and filled with love, his eyes bright.

"Ted.." I started, tears of happiness falling. "I will always be true to you and love you until time stops." I said, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss.

Ted wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him as he started to deepen the kiss. My hands slid to his hair as I started to gently tug on it. His hands were moving up and down my back before moving to my waist and resting there. After a bit he pulled away and we were both breathing heavy.

"I love you." Ted whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I whispered back, my eyes still closed.

We stayed that was for a bit, just staring into each others eyes. Soon it was time to go and head to the arena. We got everything we needed and headed out and down to the car, hands laced together. We got in the car and Ted drove to the arena. When we got there we headed to his locker room.

"Crap." I said annoyed.

"What?" Ted asked after setting his bag down and turning to me.

"I forgot my water." I said rolling my eyes.

"Want me to go get you one?" Ted asked as he walked over to me.

"No. I wanted to see if I could find Nattie anyway." I said, as Ted pulled me into a hug.

"Alright. Just be careful." Ted said, his voice worried.

"I will." I said, fear starting to take over me.

Ted gave me a quick kiss and I left his locker room to go to catering. Since Ted and I have been together, I have not been without him. That is why it has been so peaceful. Now this is the first time he was not with me in days and the fear and unknowing started to take over. I made my way to catering, looking in every direction with no sign of him. I found out when I was at catering that Nattie had the night off. As I was about to grab a water I felt someone come up behind me and their hot breath on my neck as their hand went around my waist. I thought it was Ted until they spoke making me shake in fear.

"Where is your lover boy at?" They said in a cocky tone.

"None of your damn business!" I spat.

They grabbed my arm and spun we around to face them, as I winced in pain.

"Get off!" I yelled, trying to pull my arm back, but their hold got tighter.

"Keep your voice down!" They hissed through clenched teeth.

They started to look me up and down, their eyes stopping at my hand where Ted had put the ring he gave me.

"What the hell is this?" They growled, taking my hand and holing it face level.

"A ring." I mutter amidst the pain.

"From him?" They demanded getting more angry.

"Yes Justin! Ted gave it to me! Now let me go!" I pulled my arm back, to no avail.

"Take it off now!" Justin demeaned, his eyes going cold and harsh.

My lip quivered as I shook my head no. Tears fell down my face as I felt a hand make contact with my face. There was no one else around, which is why he did that. That is how he always was.

"Lets go." Justin hissed, starting to drag me out of catering by my arm.

"Te-" I started to scream before Justin clamped his hand down on my mouth muffling my screams and pleas for help.

He then started to walk down the hall in the opposite direction of Ted's locker room and panic took over me.

~Ted~

I was just finishing up with changing into my gear for the night. I looked at the clock and saw that it has been awhile since Tori had left. I left my locker room to go find her, going to catering first. Getting there and not seeing her I began to panic.

"Can she not do anything without him bother her?" I gritted my teeth.

I was about to head back to my locker room when I heard something.

"Stop it right now you stupid bitch!" Justin screamed.

I took off running in the direction of his voice and saw him pushing Tori into a locker room, as she was hitting and kicking him to get away.

"Gabriel!" I growled as I charged at him.

I tackled him to the ground and was hitting and kicking him until I was pulled off by someone. I looked up to see my good friend, Cody Rhodes.

"Ted! Ted! TED!" Cody called, trying to bring me out of my state I was in.

"What?" I yelled, enraged at what Justin did, again.

"You have a match." Cody informed me.

"Tori?" I called and she came from behind Cody and wrapped her arm around me as tight as she could.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go.

"You have a match." She whispered in my ear.

"What about you?" I asked, not knowing if he would try something again.

"She can stay with me until you are done." Cody spoke up.

"Thanks Cody." I smiled and leaned down a kissed Tori before I had to head to my match.

~Tori~

Cody and I had gotten to his locker room and I sat on the couch and just sat there in a frozen state. I can not believe he did that to me. I felt warmth on my face as the tears started to fall again. Cody must have noticed because he came over and sat next to me and brought me into a comforting yet friendly hug.

"V, you are going to be alright. You have Ted and me here. You do not have to worry." Cody soothed as he rubbed my back trying to calm me.

"That will not stop him." I said, voice cracking.

"We will make sure of it." Cody said, voice strong.

"I hope so." I sighed as I leaned against his chest.

Cody was the best friend that I could ever have, besides Ted. They were both ALWAYS there for me through everything. We turned out attention to the TV and watched Ted's match. When his match was over, he had won and made his way backstage. He must have got changed first because when he got to Cody's room he was in his regular clothes.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Ted asked, after coming in the room.

I got up and ran to Ted, jumping on him and wrapping my arms around his neck as tightly as I could.

"More than ready!" I said, wanting to get out of there.

Ted nodded at Cody and soon we were heading to the car, Ted still carrying me. When we got to the car, Ted set me in the passenger side and quickly made his way to the drivers side. After throwing his bag in the back he got in and started to drive to the hotel. When we got there Ted walked over to my side of the car and carried me back to our room. Once we got there we got changed and went right to bed. I could not wait to be in those strong arms of his where I felt so safe. Ted was running his hand up and down my arm, soothing me as I laid on his chest. He whispered 'I love you' and I whispered it back. He placed a kiss to the top of my head and then I was out and sleeping, well trying to.


	7. Fishing With Ted

It was a few days later and Ted and I had gotten sometime off. Ted decided that we would go down to his lake house in Mississippi to just relax and spend some time together. I loved going there, even before all this happened. It was so peaceful and beautiful down there. The calmness of the lake always put me at ease and all my thoughts went away. It was early in the morning and I was just starting to wake up. I shifted in place and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I sighed in content and snuggled in closer to Ted.

"Morning." Ted whispered as he was running his hand soothingly up and down my back.

"Morning." I mumbled into his chest.

"Sleep good?" Ted ask, kissing the top of my head.

"Mhm." I sighed, snuggling into him more.

"Good. We have a long day ahead." Ted said sighing.

"Awww." I pout, moving my hands up and tracing patterns on his chest.

"Good thing...I get to see you in a swimsuit again." Ted grins, pulling me closer to him.

"You would like that, wouldn't you." I say in a teasing tone.

"Come on! For me..Please?" Ted whines, making his adorable pouty face,

"How can I say no to that face?" I say, raising a brow.

I lean up to kiss him quick and when I go to pull away Ted does not let me yet. He holds me tighter and I lean into him with content. His hands begin to wander down my back to the waist of my shorts. I make a soft noise as his hands move back and forth, slowly going under the band of my shorts. I begin to run my nails down his chest, to his abs getting a slight growl from him. I giggle a bit in the kiss as I make my way to where his indents are. I waste no time in dragging my nails across one, making Ted tense. The hand that was on my upper back tensed and he pulled me closer to him. not being able to take it he rolls us over and puts my hands above my head, not breaking the kiss. He starts to trail kisses down my jawline, making his way to my neck. I start to tense as he is about to his my sensitive spot, when something jumps on the bed. Ted picks his head up and sees Riggs standing there panting.

"Nice Riggs." Ted groans rolling his eyes.

"Later." I say, trying to catch my breath.

"I like that." Ted grins, leaning down and kissing me one last time.

Ted rolls over and sits up on the bed, trying to gather himself. I sit up and pet Riggs, scratching behind his ears. Riggs then walks over and starts licking my face, causing me to laugh. Ted looks over and chuckles at the cuteness of me and Riggs. I did not know at the time, but he had got his phone and took a picture of both of us. Once he was done he got up and walked over and got changed for the day. After calming Riggs down I walked over and got a swimsuit for the day. ( .com/fishing_with_ted/set?id=45902304 ) After getting dressed and doing my hair and makeup slightly, I walked downstairs and saw Ted making some breakfast.

"Mmmm. Smells good." I cheerfully say, walking into the kitchen.

"Only the best for you." Ted smiles, making me blush.

"This early and already you are making me blush?" I giggle, trying to hid my pinkish face.

Ted sets the food on the pates and walks over to where I am sitting.

"What can I say. It is what makes you beautiful." Ted leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Teeeedddd!" I whine, but at the same time enjoy it.

"Not stopping." Ted chuckles and sits next to me.

He hands me my plate and we begin to eat and talk here and there. Once we were done we put the dishes away and get the things we will need for the day. After we were done with all that we headed out to the dock. Since I had a tank top on to start, Ted did not see my swimsuit until we got to the dock and I took off the tank since it was a hot day out. Not hearing anything from Ted I turned to see what he was doing and I saw is eyes wide and a big grin on his face.

"Uh...Ted?" I laughed, waving my hand in front of his face.

Ted shook his head and looked me over.

"I LOVE it!" Ted grinned, pulling me closer to him.

Ted was about to lean down when we heard a voice being called.

"Hey bro!" We heard Brett call from the patio.

"Brett..." Ted muttered lowly at the horrible timing.

"Later." I whispered, patting Ted on the chest.

"Hey Brett." Ted said once Brett reached the dock where we were.

"Are we ready to have some fun?" Brett smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"You bet!" I chime in, cheerfully.

We then walk over and I take a seat in one of the chairs that were there and started to pet Riggs who had come down and sat next to me.

"So, V..how have you been?" Brett asked, as he got his fishing pole ready.

"Eh..So so. You?" I sighed, frowning a bit.

"Doing good. Things are picking up at FCW." Brett said, as he finished with his fishing pole.

"Well that is good. You should be on the main roster in no time." I smiled at the thought of having Brett in the WWE. Brett was a great friend and brother figure to me growing up. He may be younger than Ted and I but he was great. So much fun to be around. As they were fishing I took off my bottom cover up and started to tan. I felt someone looking at me so I looked up to see Ted grinning at me. I shook my head and giggled before laying back down. I was listening to Ted and Brett laugh and have a good time, telling jokes here ad there. After I bit I heard Ted struggling. I looked up and saw Brett helping Ted pull in a fish. When they got it to the surface it was a big one. Ted grinned and Brett took Ted's phone and took a picture of it. I smiled at the triumph in Ted's expression as he looked at the fish. After he was calmed down we headed back up to the patio and started to grill some burgers. I went to sit down, but squealed when Ted pulled me on his lap.

"You could have asked." I giggled, leaning back on Ted and resting into him.

"Surprising is better." Ted smirked and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck.

"You know, it is about time you both got together." Brett said, from the grill.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"It was so obvious you both liked each other, but you would not admit it." Brett said, not looking from the grill.

"No it was not!" I defend, getting embarrassed.

"Uh huh. They way you both looked at each other said it all." I could see Brett smirk.

"I did not see anything." I lied, even though I knew Brett could read my expressions.

"Same." Ted said, clearly lying as well.

"Whatever you both say. All I have to say is, it is about time." Brett said, bringing over some burgers from the grill.

We pick the ones we want and start to eat, talking here and there. Ted still have me on his lap with one arm around me, not wanting to let me go. I sit there in peace, feeling safe in his arms. After we are done eating we sit there for a bit, talking and everything. Soon Brett decides to leave and it is just Ted and I.

"FINALLY!" Ted sighs, leaning down and placing a kiss to my shoulder causing me to shiver at the touch.

Ted then starts to let his hands wander over all the exposed skin from my swimsuit. I shifted a bit when he touched my ticklish spots. I keep moving on Ted's lap until he holds my waist, causing me to sit still.

"Stop...moving..." Ted breaths, placing a kiss on my shoulder.

I close my eyes and bit my lip, taking in the moment. He moves my hair out of the way a moves up to my, kissing and nipping gently at my skin there. I make a soft noise as he moves his hands from my waist to my thighs. I tilt my head to the side and lean back into Ted more as he makes his way to my sensitive spot. When he reaches it he nips gently at it, getting a soft moan to escape from me. After smirking in sanctification he moves up my jaw and to my lips. I turn around so I am able to kiss him better. Once he pulls away we lean our foreheads together.

"How...about...we..go...inside.." I say between breaths.

Ted just smirks and picks me up as I squeal in surprise. I wrap my legs around Ted's waist and my arms around his neck. When we get inside Ted closes the door with his foot and makes his way upstairs. The whole way there I was running my nails across his shoulders and kissing and nipping at his neck. Payback for what he did to me. Once we got to his room, he closed the door with his foot making sure there would be no interruptions. As we walk in I manage to get Ted to put me down.

"Awwww." Ted pouts at not being able to hold me.

"I'll be back. Got a surprise." I seductively say, running my hands down Ted's chest.

Ted swallows had and nods. I walk over and pick out the right outfit to wear. Finding one I smirk and hurry into the bathroom before Ted can see it. Once in there, I strip my bathing suit off and put on my nightgown. I clean my face and apply new makeup and leave my hair the same way. ( .com/surprise_for_ted/set?id=45903257 ) I look at myself in the mirror and grin, knowing Ted will die when he sees me. I apply my lip gloss and put my things away before walking out. When I walk out I see Ted laying on the bed, shirtless. I bit my lip, knowing he is doing the same to me. I slowly walk out and make my way to the bed.

"Oh Ted!" I sing as I make my way over.

Ted looks up and his eyes go wide as he takes in every inch of me. I smirk to myself as he looks spaced out. I take advantage and climb on the and climb on top of him. his eyes follow me as I straddle him.

"You...look...amazing..." Ted stutters as he brings his hands to my waist.

"Just for you." I say slowly, starting to drag my nails down his chest.

Ted's hold on my waist tightens as I make my way down to his abs and lean down and start to kiss and nip at the skin on his chest. A slight growl comes from Ted as I make my way to the waist of his pants and go right for his indent. I smirk as I feel him tense under me trying to muffle and noises he makes. I press hard into the indent and drag my nails across it. Not being able to take anymore, Ted rolls us over so he is now hovering me. His hands start to run up and down my thighs as he makes his way to my neck/collarbone. My hands go around his neck and I start to tug on his hair as he nips gently at my skin. I muffle a moan into his shoulder when he hits a few sensitive spots. He starts to play with the bottom of my dress wanting that to come off. He pulls away long enough to lift it over my head before kissing me again. I start to run my hands down his arms making my way to his waist. I start to tug at his pants, wanting them off as well. Soon they come off and we enjoy another night alone together.


	8. Wresltemania Week

It is now Wrestlemania week and we are currently in Miami. Since Ted hurt his foot a few weeks back and had shoulder surgery he was not scheduled for any matches, just some signings and the charity golf game. We were at the pool just enjoying some time that we had before the days events. I was laying on my lounge after getting out of the pool.

"Hey babe." Ted smiled as he walked back from getting us some drinks. "Here you go." He added, handing my a water and stealing a kiss.

"Thanks." I smiled after he pulled away. I opened my water and took a sip of the cool refreshing beverage.

"So, are you ready for everything this week?" Ted asked, as he sat down on his lounge next to me.

"I think I am." I chuckled. "Never done this before." I added.

"You will love it. It is much fun meeting all the fans and going to all the events." Ted smiled as he looked over at me.

"I am sure. Just a bit nervous I guess." I half smiled and shrugged.

"You will do just fine." Ted said, moving and sitting next to me as he rubbed my arms.

"I hope you are right." I sighed.

Ted leaned down and gave me a soft kiss and my hands moved to his that were resting on my shoulders. He then shifted as did I and he laid next to me pulling me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and sighed in content. I was running my hands over his chest, making patterns on it as he ran his hand up and down my back. I must have drifted off because next thing I knew we were up in our room. Ted was gently shaking me as he was placing kisses on my shoulders and next. I grumbled something in the pillow and Ted chuckled.

"Babe, you need to get up and get ready." Ted whispered as he kissed the back of my neck.

Nooooo!" I whined as I reached for him.

Ted chuckled and lean down so I could reach him. I pulled him down next to me and I cuddled into him. he moved his hand and started to run his fingers through my hair. I laid my hands on his chest and snuggled into him. He let my lay like that for a bit longer before kissing me quick and telling me it was time to get up.

"We are going to be late." Ted sighed not wanting to move either.

I groaned at having to move, but I got up and got my things from my bag and went to change. I walked into the bathroom and began to get ready. Once I was all dressed I began to do my hair and makeup. After I was done I put my things away and walked back out into the room. Setting my other clothes with my bag I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and lips on the back of my neck.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Ted said, making my blush.

"You always say that." I blushed covering my face with my hair.

Ted moved so he was in front of me and moved my hair away from my face.

"That is because I can and it is the truth." Ted said making my blush more.

"Teddd!" I shyly said blushing more.

"Love you." Ted whispered, his lips inches from mine.

"Love you too." I whispered brushing my lips over his.

Before I knew it his lips were pressed to min in a very passionate kiss. His hands began to wander and mine slid around his neck. I rand my nails gently across the back of his neck making him twitch a bit. I giggled into the kiss and he slowly pulled away.

"Now we might be late." I giggled as he rested his forehead again mine.

"...we...should...go..." Ted hesitantly said.

I kissed him one last time before we pulled away. We then got everything that we needed and headed off to his signing. Once we got there, there were already a lot of people waiting. We headed inside and sat down as we waited for everyone to start coming in. They soon let everyone in and we began to sign and take pictures with all the fans. Most of them asked Ted how he was doing and everything after the surgery and about his ankle. A lot of them even told us how cute we looked together and how happy they were for us. We thanked them and told them it was really sweet. Soon the signing was over and we said bye to everyone and headed back to the hotel for the night. Once we got there we headed to our room and got ready for bed. I did not bother going in the bathroom and instead I got changed right in the room.

"You know babe..." Ted started with a smirk. "If we did not have to be up early, we would not be going to bed right now." Ted smirked more.

"Tempted huh?" I giggled, knowing he liked my new routine.

"Very." Ted grinned and walked over to me.

"Ted..." I started but was cut off by his lips being pressed to mine. He wasted no time in lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He carried me over to the bed and laid us down without breaking the kiss. His hands moved to my hips as his lips were still on mine. I had my legs still wrapped around him as I moved to his hair, running my hands though it. Things started to heat up and he started to play with my shirt.

"...Ted..." I said between kiss. "...not...tonight..." I managed to say.

He then slipped his hand under my shirt and ran his fingers over my skin causing goosebumps. I arched my back as he slid his hand under my back. He started to slow down the kiss and eventually pulled away resting his forehead on mine.

"...later..." Ted said breathless.

I bit my lip and nodded. Ted then moved us up to the pillows and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Love you Tori. Night." Ted whispered as he rubbed my back.

"Night Ted, Love you too." I whispered back.

I snuggled into him more as he was rubbing my back. Before I knew it I was out. Ted stayed up a bit more and watched me for a bit before going to sleep himself.

It was late the next morning and we were currently at the charity golf game. I was sitting in the golf cart watching Ted as he tried to swing at the ball. I was dressed like this. Ted was doing pretty well for having a walking boot on. After everyone took their turn we went to where they hit the balls. We did that for the next few hours before doing some interviews. We finally headed back to the hotel. Once we got there I kicked off my shoes and stripped out of my clothes and just laid on the bed wearing my lingerie. Ted saw me laying on the bed and a smirk appeared on his face. He stripped down to his boxers and laid on the bed next to me, laying his and on my stomach.

"Trying to kill me?" Ted grinned placing a kiss to my cheek.

"It's hot and I am to tired to changed." I said shrugging.

Ted shifted so he was hovering me as his eyes scanned up and down my body.

"All mine." Ted grinned.

"All yours." I giggled as he ran his fingers up and down my stomach.

Ted leaned down as if to go for my lips but he went for my neck instead. I bit my lip and moved my hands to his shoulders as he started to nip at my skin. I felt him smirk against my skin as a few noises escaped me. He started to move down to my collarbone and I muffled a few more noises into his shoulder. He started to move down lower as he brought his hands up my back and started to mess with the hook f my bra. I arched my back giving him better access and once he got that off he tossed it to the side. He started kissing everywhere that he could as he moved his hands down to the waits of my bottoms. He started to slowly tug those off and I gripped his shoulders more. Once those were off he made his way back to my lips. I had my fingers running through his hair, tugging gently as my other hand was running down his chest. I reached the waist of his boxers and slipped my fingers under and brushing over one of his indents. I felt him tense and heard a growl come from him. He grabbed the blankets and covered us and soon his boxers came off.

We woke up a few hours later and had just enough time to get ready for the Axxes signing. I had just gotten out of the shower since Ted was up and ready before I was. I was getting ready and was almost done when Ted walked in.

"You look amazing!" Ted said in awe as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Only for you." I blushed as I was finishing up my makeup.

"Don't I feel special." Ted grinned kissing my shoulder.

"That is because you are." I smiled as I turned to face him. "To me at least." I added, pecking his lips.

Ted pulled me closer to him and just looked in my eyes. I saw so much love, caring, and compassion in his that it made my heart burst.

"I think we should go, since we might not make it." I giggled.

"We may not." Ted grinned and kissed my lips. "We should before we do not make it though." He added with a chuckle.

I stole one last kiss and walked out to get my shoes and whatever else I needed. After getting my shoes on we then headed out. Once again when we got there, so many people were already waiting. We went to the table and sat down. Ted put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek before everyone made their way over. Once they did it was pretty much the same as the other signing. We took pictures and signed and few things for the fans. Again we were told how good we looked together and how cute we were. I, of course, blushed and thanked them. Ted was all grins at all the compliments on how lucky he was to have me. Soon the signing was over and we just walked around a bit and looked at all the things that were set up.

"Ooohh...There is Bella. I am going to go say hey to her." I said to Ted, as he was watching some people play WWE '12.

"Alright. Be careful." Ted said kissing me quick.

"I will, plus Alex is with her." I chuckled. I kissed Ted one last time before heading over to Bella and Alex.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile as I walked over to them.

"V!" Bella exclaimed and embraced me in a hug. "It is so good to see! I have missed you!" She said after pulling away.

"I missed you too!" I smiled.

"No hug for me?" Alex acted like he was hurt.

"Of course you get a hug." I smiled and opened my arms.

Alex then walked over and gave me a tight, but tender hug.

"It is really good to see you again." Alex smiled after pulling away.

"It is good to see you both." I smiled. "So...How are things with you two?" I grinned looking at them.

Alex wrapped is arm around Bella's waist a pulled her close.

"Better than ever." Alex said as he kissed the side of her head.

Bella giggled. "Thanks again for setting us up." She smiled. "I could not be more happier than I am right now." She added, putting her arm around Alex.

"You are both welcome. I knew you would be perfect for each other." I winked.

"How are you and Ted?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"We could not be happier." I smiled and blushed a little.

"It is about time." Alex chuckled and I playfully hit his arm.

"Oh hush!" I blushed and bit my lip.

"What?" Alex smiled sheepishly. "You both liked each other and would not admit it. I am just happy you both finally realized your feelings and are now happy." He added.

"That we are." I smiled at the thought.

"So...how has...you know who been." Bella cautiously asked.

"Fine so far. Have not seen him much since I have been with Ted at his place the past few weeks." I said.

"Well that is a good thing." Bella sighed.

"Yes, but I think I should get back to Ted before he worries." I said, scanning the room for Ted.

"Ooooohhhh." Bella teased.

"Hush!" I giggled. "I am sure Alex has not left your side either." I added with a chuckle.

"No I have not." Alex grinned, as he pulled Bella closer to him.

"Well I will leave you both to whatever it is that you are up to." I grinned at Alex with smirked. "I will see you both later." I said and gave them each a hug.

After pulling from the hugs I turned and started to look for Ted. As I was making my way through the crowd I felt someone grab my hand and lead me into a different direction. Thinking it was Ted I went with them until we were in an isolated part of the building and I was pushed against the wall.

"We meet again." Justin smirked as he put his hands on either side of me pinning me to the wall.

"Get the hell away from me!" I holler in his face, causing him to laugh.

"Don't count on it." Justin smirked as he leaned in closer, his lips inches from mine.

"Ted!" I started to scream until Justin covered my mouth.

"Scream all you want. No one can hear you." He harshly said in my ear.

Tears started to stream down my face at what he said next.

"You are mine now and there is nothing anyone can do about it." His voice so confident.

He then moved his hand and pressed his lips to mine before I was able to say anything more. He left one hand on the wall and moved his other to my leg and started to run his hand up my skirt, rubbing my thigh as he went. I was trying to scream but he pressed his body against mine making it hard for me to do anything. He pulled away when he heard voices coming in our direction and quickly pulled me farther down the hallway. I knew it was not Ted but I knew exactly who it was. I took in a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could.

"MIKE!" I screamed so that he could hear me.

Hearing his name he looked around and saw just as Justin had pulled me around a corner. Mike took off in our direction.

"You are going to pay for that!" Justin spat as he raised his hand and hit me across the face.

"You stupid ass!" I heard the voice of Mike hiss.

"Mike!" I said with desperation in my voice.

Mike then rushed over and pulled me away from Justin and slammed Justin into the wall.

"If you ever touch her again, you will regret it!" Mike hissed though clenched teeth.

All Justin could do was nod since he hit his head hard on the wall. Mike walked back over to me and made sure I was alright before we made our way back out to where everyone was. Once we got there he helped me look for Ted. Once we found him we walked over and I clung to him.

"Thanks again Mike." I mumbled into Ted's chest.

"Anytime." Mike nodded and walked back over to where his girlfriend, Alyssa, was waiting for him.

Once Mike was gone I told Ted everything that happened. He held me close and kissed the top of my head as I clung to him and cried into his chest.

"Lets get out of here." Ted said.

"Please?" I mumble into his chest.

Ted kept his arm around me and me and I left my arm around his waist as we made our way out to the car. Once we got in we then made our way back the the hotel. Once we got there I immediately went and grabbed a pair of shorts out of my bad and put them on, leaving my top on from the day. I went into the bathroom and washed off all my makeup and left my hair curly. I walked out and went right to bed. Once Ted was done getting ready he climbed in bed next to me and pulled me really close to him and held me tightly.

"I love you so much Tori." Ted said as he held me close. "You are safe now." He added.

"I love you too." I whispered. "I feel much safer now." I added with a yawn.

Ted noticed my yawn and started to run his fingers through my hair and next thing I knew I was out followed shortly by Ted.

It was now the next night and I was going much better. Ted and I spent the whole day together at the beach and just relaxed. No sign of Justin at, which was a good thing for me. I was already dressed and was currently doing my makeup after getting dressed. After making sure everything looked perfect I walked out and got my shoes for the night. Ted was already dressed and ready. I could not help but too stare at him. He looked so good in that suit he was wearing. I bit my lip and walked over to the bed after getting my shoes. I sat down and put the on, when I felt a hand on my shouler.

"As always...Stunning." Ted said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you." I blushed and looked down. "You do not look to bad yourself." I said, slightly looking up at him.  
>"You like?" Ted grinned raising a brow.<p>

"No.." I started, and Ted frowned. "I love it!" I smiled and he grinned again. "you should wear suits more often." I added.

"That hot huh?" Ted chuckled.

"Oh yes it is, but not as hot as when we go to bed." I grinned earning and look from Ted. "What can I say?" I shrugged. "You are just that hot." I simply said.

"You think so?" Ted asked.

"I know so." I bit my lip and stood up, only to be pulled closer to Ted.

"You are just amazing." Ted said, rubbing his nose against mine.

"I know." I said in a cocky voice.

"So confident. I like that." Ted said.

"Thought so." I smirked and ran my hands down his chest.

Ted leaned in but I stopped him.

"We have to go." I reluctantly said.

"Aw." Ted pouted.

"You will have more time later." I said.

"Yes." Ted cheered and I laughed at his excitement.

I leaned up and peck his lips before quickly moving away. I heard Ted groan in protest and I shook my head with a giggle. I gathered everything I needed before Ted walked over and laced his fingers with mine. After getting everything we needed we left for the big premiere party. When we got there everyone was already there. We made in though the red carpet in a decent amount of time and walked in and found our table. I was relieved to see we were sitting with Bella, Alex, Mike, and Alyssa.

"Hey!" They greet as Ted and I walk up. We take our seat, as Ted helps me with my chair.

"Hey everyone!" I say after sitting. Ted sits neck to me and puts his arm over my shoulder.

"How you doing today?" Mike asks me.

"I am doing much better, thanks." I smiled. "Ted helped a lot." I giggled as Ted ran his fingers over my shoulder.

"That I did." Ted grinned and pulled me closer to him. I leaned into his touch and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oooohhhh." Bella and Alyssa giggled.

"Hush!" I blushed and buried my face into Ted's shoulder.

Soon they party had started with the art show part. We all looked at the pieces they had and admired them. After that was done they did a fashion show with some divas modeling so of the wear for Miami. Ted, of course, wanted to buy everything and I talked him out of it and her only go a few items. Once that was all done there was some dancing. We got up and dance to a few songs and Ted help me close the whole time. We dance for a bit before sitting down and having the dinner they had planned. We ate and talked amongst ourselves. When we were done eating we danced a bit more before I started to yawn.

"Time to go." Ted whispered as I was leaning on his chest.

"I am having fun." I said sluggishly.

"You are tired." Ted said.

"Am not." I protested.

"You are. Lets go." Ted said tugging me off the dance floor.

We then said bye to everyone and headed out to the car. On the way back I rested my head on Ted's shoulder and drifted off. When we got back Ted carried me to the room and helped me take my jewelery off and get changed into a t-shirt. After I was changed Ted helped me over to the bed and laid me down. I reached over for him and groaned when he was not there. Ted chuckled and got changed himself them climbed into bed next to me. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head and soon I was off to sleep.

(This part is going to be short. Sorry.)

Another night, another big party to attend. This time it was the hall of fame. I was in the bathroom working on my hair after getting everything this else done. Once that was all done I walked out and grabbed my shoes for the night. I sat on the bed and slid my feet into them. Ted came into view and I bit my lip as he was wearing another suit.

"I did not think it was possible, but you are even more beautiful." Ted said in awe causing me to blush.

"You always say that." I giggled.

"It is true, and I am not going to stop telling you that." Ted smiled.

"Awe Ted." I blushed as I smiled.

After getting my shoes on I stood up and was met with lips on mine and hand son my face. Ted held my face as he kissed me slowly and softly. After he pulled away he looked in my eyes and that was all the love I need to see. I smiled and so did Ted. We they pulled away and got everything we needed and head off to the hall of fame. When we got there we went through the red carpet again and did some interviews and took pictures. Once we made it though we were shown to our seats. We sat down as the show started. We watched as everyone was indicted and I got teary when it came time for Edge. I did not really know him, but I watched him all the time when I was growing up. It was sad to see him retired, but bittersweet to see him finally in the3 hall of fame for all that he has achieved in his career. After the heartfelt speech from Christian and Edge the ceremony was over. Ted and I stayed a bit and talked to a few people. We then decided to go to the hotel and get some rest for the big day tomorrow. We got changed and cuddled with each other before we both drifted off to sleep.

It was the next morning and Ted was getting ready letting me sleep in a bit longer. I reached over to where I thought Ted was and did not feel him. I groaned in my sleep and grabbed his pillow and cuddled with it. Ted was finishing up in the bathroom and walked out and saw me cuddling with his pillow. He smiled and walked over and sat on the bed behind me.

"Babe, Time to get ready." Ted whispered, rubbing my arm.

"I don't wanna." I whined in the pillow.

"You can stay here. You do not have to go." Ted said, starting to move.

I rolled over and grabbed his arm clinging to it.

"Noooo..." I whined, pulling him closer to me.

"Then get up silly." Ted chuckled.

I whined again and Ted leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. I perked up and stretched. I sat up and climbed out of bed ad got my things for the day. I got changed right there and could feel Ted looking at me. I bit my and slid on my dress. I then head to the bathroom and do my routine. After everything looked perfect I walked out and grabbed my shoes. I sat on the bed and slid them on.

"You get more beautiful everyday." Ted said.

"You love to make me blush, don't you?" I said, clearly blushing.

"That makes you more beautiful." Ted smiled.

"Ted...Stoooop!" I giggled, covering my face.

"Just letting you know how much I love you." Ted said walking over to me.

"Oh I know and I love you that much too." I smiled and looked at him.

Ted walked over and leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. He cupped my face with his hands and held the kiss for a bit. He slowly pulled away and pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I think we should go before we never leave." Ted smirked.

"I think that is best." I giggled.

We then grabbed everything that we needed and headed off to the stadium where Wrestlemania was taking place. When we got there we were escorted to our booth and we sat there and waited for the show to start. Ted had his arm around me the whole time and I was leaning on him. the show was amazing and we enjoyed the whole thing. After the show we went to the Wrestlemanina party. Everyone was there and we all had an amazing time. We talked and danced and even had a few drinks. The night was long but it was a fun one. I got to meet some people that I have not before and it was amazing. I got to see Bella, Alex, and Mike. I even got to know Alyssa more and she is a really sweet girl. I am happy Mike is with her. It was getting late and Ted and I decide to head back to the hotel. Once we got there I took my shoes off and was grabbed my Ted and pulled into an extremely passionate kiss. He wasted no time in sliding the straps of my dress off my shoulders. That fell to the floor and I started to play with the bottom of his shirt. He broke the kiss so I could lift his shirt over his head and that went on the floor with my dress. Ted lifted me up and placed me on the bed and hovered over me. He started to trail kisses down my neck as I ran my hands down his chest making their way to the buckle of his pants. Once I got those undone I went straight for his indent. His grip on my sides tightened as he nipped at my neck in retaliation. I muffled a moan into his shoulder and pressed a bit harder this time. A growl came from him and he moved my hands. He then got the blanket and pulled it over us, not being able to wait any longer and that when the rest of whatever we had had come off.


	9. Was It All A Dream!

__The sun was warm as I laid on the beach. The breeze from the ocean was cool and relaxing. Ted was off getting us something to drink as I decided to stay and tan for a bit more. I felt so relaxed and at ease, as if nothing could go wrong. As I was laying there, the sun that was one hitting my body was gone. Shifting in my spot I propped myself on my elbows.__

"__Ted, you're blocking my light." I giggled softly. Moving from the spot he was in, the sun then hit my body again. Laying back down, I felt him lay next to me on the sand. I felt his hand drape over my stomach as I moved closer to him, cuddling into his touch.__

"__Oh how I've missed you." A voice came to me ears that sent a chill through my body. Gasping, I tried to move away quickly, but I was held back. "Where do you think you're going?" They growled in my ear.__

"__Away from you!" I cried out, trying everything I could to get up.__

"__Too bad." They chuckled. "You're mine now." They whispered in my ear.__

"__No!" I cried, looking over to see the one person I have been avoiding.__

"__Oh yes." I looked to see a smirk on Justin's face.__

"__Ted..Help!" I called, only to hear the echo of my own voice.__

"__Ted can't help you." Justin whispered evilly in my ear as his hands started to wander all over my body. I bit my lip as a few tears began to roll down my cheeks. As he was starting to tug at my bottoms, I heard my name being faintly called. Focusing on the voice, I began to follow it.__

Jolting up in my spot, I was breathing heavy as I laid my hand on my heart trying to place where I was. Looking around the room, I noticed I was in Ted's room at his home in Mississippi. As I looked to my right, I saw Ted looking at me with concern on his face and worry in his eyes.

"Tori.." He spoke. "Are you alright?"

"No!" I yelled, tears staring to fall down my face as I started to break down.

"Come here." Ted soothingly said with his arms open. I leaned into his touch as he wrapped his arms around me. Feeling safe once again, I let the tears come as they pleased.

"Tell me what happened?" Ted asked after a few moments.

Sighing I took a deep breath before speaking. "Well..we were at the beach.." I started, trying to hold back all the emotions running through me. "...then..." I bit my quivering lip. "...Justin showed up..." I felt my body tremble just at the mention of his name.

"Say now more." Ted soothed. "You're here with me and you are safe." He held me close. "That's all that matters." He rubbed my back, trying to calm my now shaking body.

"It-it was horrible." I stuttered, the tears beginning to stop.

"I know." Ted sighed. "Nothing like that is going to happen to you." He assured, making me feel so much better.

"I know you will never let that happen." I said, titling my head to look at him. Ted leaned down giving me a soft kiss that instantly made all the thoughts of the dream go away. Sighing in content, I leaned into his touch as I slowly kissed back.

"How about we just spend the day here?" Ted suggested.

"I love the sound of that." I said, laying my head on his chest.

We then stayed in bed for a few more hours before deciding what to do. Since it was nice out, we decide to just go to the dock and relax for the day. After we got ready, we headed down after we got everything that we needed. As we got closer to the dock, I stopped walking just looking around.

"Everything alright?" Ted asked, noticing I had stopped.

Shaking the thoughts out my head, I looked at him. "Yeah...everything is perfect." I faked a smile at him as we began walking. If only he knew that everything was not perfect at this moment.


	10. Day On The Lake

**Tori**

Walking over to where Ted was on the dock, I set my things down next to him. Slowly taking off the dress I had on over my swimsuit, I set it next to my towel. The weather was perfect, but something felt different. Everything was the same as my dream, expect the beach part. Laying on my towel, I put my arms over my face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ted asked again, draping his arm over my stomach.

"Yeah..." I bit the inside of my lip. "...perfect." I faked a smile, moving my arms to see him looking down at me.

"Just know that nothing is going to happen. You are safe as long as you are with me." He leans down giving me a soft kiss. I smile into the kiss, but whine when he pulls away. "...later..." He brushes his lips over mine.

"...better be..." I mumble with my eyes still shut.

We lay there for a bit, just taking in the gorgeous day with a nice warm breeze coming over the countryside. I feel Ted's arm move from my stomach causing me to drop my arm from my face. I look up to see him on the edge of the dock before he jumps in the water. Chuckling to myself, I shake my head before going back to tanning.

I must have drifted off for a bit because next thing I knew, Riggs came running down to the dock barking, startling me slightly. I sit up quickly, trying to adjust my eyes to the brightness of the sun. All I saw was a figure walking toward the dock. Getting up quickly, I stumbled on my feet, falling to the dock.

"You alright Tor?" I heard them speak.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I took their hand that was extended. Standing to my feet, I hit them playfully on the arm. "You scared the shit out of me Brett." I tired not to laugh as I brushed myself off.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Brett smiled softly down at me. It was so hard to stay mad at him when he looked so adorable.

"You're a jerk." I chuckled, looking at the water to see Ted laughing to himself. "You are too!" I called over to him.

"You love me anyway!" He called back with a chuckle.

"I do." I smiled to myself.

"What brings you here?" I turned, now facing Brett.

"Just wanted to come hang out with the both of. Since you are in town for a bit, I thought it would be fun." He shrugged a smile appearing on his face.

"Awww. Aren't you just sweet." I mocked a gush, pinching his cheeks.

"Oh stop." He playfully moved my hand away, blushing slightly.

"Are you coming in?" Ted called from the edge of the dock.

"I don't know..." I smirked. "...I'm good here." I stood in the spot I was standing.

"I have a feeling you are coming in..." Ted grinned. "...now."

Next thing I knew, I was picked up and thrown into the water. Coming to the surface, I spit the water out of my mouth, shooting Brett a glare.

"You're so going to pay for that!" I shook my head, glaring at him still.

"I'm so scared." He mocked, acting scared.

"You should be." I swan to the dock, about to get out.

"Later..." Ted grabbed me from behind. "...right now..." He swan farther into the lake. "...you're mine." He whispered in my ear, nipping at it gently.

My head fell back to his shoulder as my body relaxed into him. His hands were resting on my stomach while his fingers moved gently across my skin. I sighed in content at the felling of being safe in his arms. I opened my eyes quickly to see a figure standing off in the distance. Blinking my eyes again, the figure was gone. I could have swore I saw someone standing there. Maybe it was my imagination? Maybe it was something? Coming out of my thoughts, I focused on the kisses Ted was trailing up my shoulder to my neck. Once he reached my jawline, I turned in his arms, crashing my lips to his. His hands resting on my hips, while mine went to his hair. If someone was watching, I was going to give them something to watch.

_**-Sorry this is so short. I'm running out of ideas for this one. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to them. Hope you enjoyed. :)**_


End file.
